


A Wolfsbane that lingers

by fritzy1999



Series: Maeva Daehler Life [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, AlphaOMC, Awkward Sexual Situations, Canadaian Pack, Catchy tittle, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Mpreg, Extinct Omega, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentions of former abuse, Mini Peter, OFC has Peters baby, Oblivous flirting., Omega Stiles Stilinski, OmegaOFC, Other Packs, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Sassy Maeva, Sassy Stiles, Talia Hale is a bamf, Use of the Croation language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritzy1999/pseuds/fritzy1999
Summary: Who knew having an ADHD 24-year-old male names Stiles Stilinksi would turn Maeva Daehler life upside down? Now she has to face mistakes from her past that she was very happily ignoring. Alpha of the Istina Clan Maeva has joined Stiles in Beacon Hills leaving her Pack for a few weeks, Danger has her on high alert, is Maeva really safe in Beacon Hills?





	1. Postajemo zvijer kad gubimo volju za životom.

**Author's Note:**

> First Teen wolf fanfic so please be gentle. Warnings Peter will be younger than canon, but for the record, I couldn't find shit on his actual age so ya'll just gotta deal. Also, there will be Sterek because my ship will sail in this story!  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Maeva Daehler, Snaga Crios, Vidi Crios, Luther Orcus, Ratnik Thetis, (T: San, L: Odan, R: Vjera Ate), Znanje, Mudar. (in order left-right)

 

 

 

 

~~~~~

Life couldn't get any worse. An optimistic thought that turned anyone pessimistic when it, in fact, can.

This was Maeva Daehler's life.

Now Maeva has this uncanny ability to turn any part of her life into a movie scene, so we'll help direct this scene.

Maeva currently stands before the California Hale Pack, her beat up jeep idling behind her, creating an uneasy tension. Now Maeva herself was quite the sight: body covered in dry blood, tears ruin her outfit and claw marks scattered any open surface.

She was breathing heavily growling out warnings when some of Hales pups got to close to comfort. Internally Maeva was grumbling sarcastic remarks on how his all could have been avoided if not for Stiles insisting she come with him to visit his family. What was her first mistake?

Stiles Stilinski.

~~~~~

The boy was a menace to any and everyone associated with and only caused misfortune for the opposing party. Which is exactly what happened to Maeva. Maeva met Stiles in the University of Windsor Stiles majoring in Criminology and while Maeva was the professor for his minor in Parapsychology. To Maeva Stiles was a quirky genius and man in his own category.

The Hyperactive 24-year-old immediately glued himself to the introverted Maeva during one of their lectures. He spotted Maeva subtly jotting down questions that link both criminal activity and the supernatural, and how to prevent mundanes or hunters from becoming aware after one of the two hour long sessions. Since Stiles has no filter, he was blunt on any and every fact he could say on the spot to convince Maeva, that no he wasn't crazy and yes he was no harm.

While being apprehensive of the sudden friendship Maeva grew to enjoy the man's company and easy chatter.

Maeva made it a point to separate Home from school relations and have prevented anyway for Stiles to learn about her life after school, unfortunately, she didn't think Stiles was a stubborn ass as her father. Needless to say, Stiles was introduced to her Pack and her son; Luther. They adored each other instantly.

Thick as thieves, those two were and Maeva had to scold both boys when they snuck any sweets she made before dinner.

"Alright, you two out of my kitchen before I forbid you both from dessert tonight." Maeva swats sternly towards the retreating Omega and boy. The rest of the Instina Pack watches in amusement in varies seat in the open room connecting the living room, kitchen and dining hall together.

Snaga Crios, a 19-year-old female, snorts out right and scurries to help Maeva with the dinner preparations. She quickly starts the process of cleaning some of the dishes. Vidi, Snaga's twin sister joins her to dry everything.

The triplets; Vjera, Odan and San Ate, all 20 by the way, try to distract Luther and Stiles by suggesting catch out back. The five of them hurry out following an excited 12-year-old. Maeva laughs at her betas.

The elders of the pack; Znanje and Mudar were the previous Alpha couple before they gave the torch to Maeva, they smile in fondness at the younger cubs fill themselves with love and life. The final member of Maeva's Pack is her second in command; Ratnik Thetis.

Ratnik was an amazing Alpha alongside Maeva and was fair with everyone in the pack.

Ratnik being only 33 was a handsome man. Strong jaw and deep Caramel eyes shine when he wraps his arms around the petite waist of Maeva. Maeva sighs' in comfort and leans against the man's strong and broad chest.

Ratnik vibrates from his hum of approval and lightly nips the junction in Maeva's neck. Maeva flushes and giggles at the feeling, she scurries out of his hold and goes to set the table. Not before sending a wink to her companion.

The rest of the evening goes without any hitch and Maeva is content watching her pack and Stiles enjoy the home cooked meal. Maeva loved her Pack, within her core and believed nothing could change.

She was wrong.

~~~~~

 "Oh, cmon please Maeva. It won't be a lengthy trip but you and I both know this would be so beneficial to both of our Packs." Stiles pleased beside Maeva in the open courtyard. Maeva twists her mouth into a firm scowl and glares sharply at the pleading boy. The same boy trying to have Maeva agree to meet his Alpha, Derek.

"Stiles,' Maeva stops and sighs trying to think about her answer.

'You and I both know I can't leave, Luther starts school again in less than 3 weeks, Vidi and Odan have little over a month left before the cubs come and everyone else is stressing over jobs or upcoming meetings.  I can't just go to California to meet your Pack while mine is a wreck, do you see how poorly that would reflect on my role as an Alpha?" Maeva tries to reason with the pouting omega.

Stiles sighs and in his last hope conjures the puppy eyes. Maeva would like to say she didn' cave considering she was used to the puppy eyes from her own pup, but Stiles could make any pup melt and they invented the eyes. So like any mother not wishing to see her kin upset, she caved and caved _hard_. That night Maeva and Ratnik called a pack meeting.

~~~~~

[Maeva ](https://www.polyvore.com/maeva_daehler/set?id=216342186)stood at the head of the table [Ratnik ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=216410300)on her right, [Znanje ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=216465837)and [Mudar ](http://www.polyvore.com/mudar/set?id=216465790)on her left. [Snaga ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=216343348)sat next to Ratnik and [Vidi ](http://www.polyvore.com/vidi_crios/set?id=216344780)and [Odan ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=216409842)followed the side leaving [Luther](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=216406384) to take up the rear. [San ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=216409928)and [Vjera ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=129776669)sit across Odan and Vidi leaving the last seat empty on the left side.

Sighing to release her tension she starts the meeting.

"Postajemo zvijer kada smo izgubili volju za životom. Mi postati neuravnotežen kada zaboravimo naša uvjerenja. Mi smo postali zasebna kad smo zaboraviti naše suputnike. Mi smo izgubili kada je naš put obrisala. Mi smo znanje. Mi smo mudrost. Mi smo vjeru. Mi smo istina" Maeva echoes into the silent room.

"Instina." The pack echoes back. Smiling fondly, Maeva schools her features and starts.

"Good evening, tonight we will be discussing the departure of Stiles Stilinski back to Beacon Hills in California. Stiles has asked me to accompany him to become acquainted with his Alpha, Derek. I wish to make this a debate if anyone has an opinion please speak." For a moment no one spoke and to everyone's surprised Luther started the debate.

"How long will you be gone? As beneficial creating ties with a north American pack is, we can't just have our Alpha leave. Alpha you have other meetings to attend before the month ends." Maeva has to keep her face still, but she was swelling with pride on her son's level headed points.

Odan spoke next. "Alpha, while we all must agree now would not be the ideal time to leave, it would still be an excellent trip to make. Vidi and I may not be comfortable with you gone for a weeks time, I believe our pack can manage with Ratnik in charge." Maeva nods to Odan's opinion.

No one says anything else and out of respect, Maeva turns to the elders; Znanje and Mudar. Znanje smiles wisely and nods her head in agreement to Maeva's choice to go to the Hale Pack. Mudar was the one to verbally agree.

"You have always put the needs of your pack before anything else. Meetings with the other Canadian pack can follow through a week early and to be frank, Stiles seem for more insisting your arrival than any other pack we've met. Allow our wishes to guide your choices while you're far from us. Idi na kojima su potrebne, biti istina da i drugi traže."

Maeva smiles in gratitude and assets her packmates with warmth. Ratnik had stayed silent the entire meeting and Maeva tries to stop herself from worrying. Smiling proudly at the decision she goes to conclude the meeting.

"I would like to take a vote. All in favour of the meeting between Hale and Instina raise your left paw.' All but Ratnik raises their hands.

"Any oppose?' hands stay down.

"Any sustained?" Ratnik raises his hand and Maeva tries not to frown.

"Alright, I'll be departing within the last two weeks of July any further concerns or question may be asked in my office. Thank you all for your wisdom and opinions. Krećemo s većom mudrošću." Maeva starts.

"Sa istinom." All the other members finish, concluding the pack meeting. From there everyone scattered heading to bed or to a quiet place of their own. Ratnik and Maeva were the only bodies left in the dining hall. Maeva sits across from her partner and sighs in trepidation.

 "You don't agree to this," Maeva states simply. Ratnik steels his eyes and frowns.

"No, no I don't." His deep voice answers bluntly. Maeva raises a brow at her partner.

 "You and I both know this was bound to happen, Stiles adores this pack and everyone adores him too." Maeva reasons and Ratnik frown deepens.

"Oh so because _Stiles_ loves this pack you should uproot and visit his mutt of a pack and mongrel Alpha? It's _Stiles_ who begs you to go instead of his _Alpha_ taking the initiative? I don't trust him. This isn't right." Maeva is shocked and appalled by Ratniks blunt displeasure for the man who has done nothing but cares about her pack for the last 10 months.

 

"How can you say that? No, wait I can actually. Change is happening Ratnik. We can't keep ourselves in this bubble like you think we can. Odan and Vidi are expecting, the elders are starting to wither, we need to strengthen bonds with other packs or else we'll become the easy targets.

Do you want that? To see everyone we love killed because we as their _Alphas_ couldn't protect them?

Stiles has brought us all closer and I'll be damn if I let my pack destroy itself because your to petty to accept his will to connect the packs."  
[  
](https://www.google.ca/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=0ahUKEwjdncLywfXRAhXG5YMKHS91DC4QjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fhollyoakhill.deviantart.com%2Fart%2FPrince-Sebastian-Vael-of-Starkhaven-424181947&psig=AFQjCNFRg1gbpEcWcTGrqDnTDiKAhgJhTg&ust=1486262055271867)Maeva fumes and stands in front of Ratnik. Growling in submission Ratnik nods in understanding. Nodding in appreciation, she leaves to contact the Souza pack in Vancouver, hoping Souza would be willing to have the meeting early.

~~~~~

The meeting with the Souza pack was beneficial and quick. Zachary and his Son Derek handled the meeting flawlessly and Maeva was impressed and how hard Derek tried to take on Alpha roles during the meeting.

Maeva gushed with Chloe over the future arrives of their cubs and for all Derek and his father's stoic features, Derek was melting and Zachary was just as excited. Luther kept Chloe occupied and helped the young mate of the future Alpha to the Souza pack on her toes and a quick intro to what werewolf pups act like.

Maeva smiles fondly as they all depart at the Airline ad for the rest of the week Maeva made preparations with Ratnik before her departure at the end of the month. It wasn't until Stiles rapts on the large pack house in excitement, Maeva realised that this was real.

She was leaving to California.

She smiles welcomingly to Stiles and allows him to pass into her home. Maeva had her suitcase packed and ready by the door. Luther was sulking at the dinner table and everyone else gathered in any available seat. Stiles notice the awkward atmosphere instantly and rubs his neck nervously. Maeva strains a smile and quickly went to grab her bags.

When she got back Luther and Stiles were discussing the newest Captain American Movie. Maeva sighs in relief and gently nudges Luther. Luther looks up at his mother and smiles. Maeva's heart strains and wished she could bring her baby with her.

They hug tightly and Maeva murmurs instructions to be good and listen to the others. Luther nods reluctantly and wishes her a safe trip there and home. The rest of Maeva's pack stands by the door and wishes her a safe trip. Maeva smiles in gratitude and walks with Stiles to his rental car.

The drive to the airport was filled with Stiles word vomiting any and every fact about his friends he could think of. Now when Stiles say facts he actually means 'The most embarrassing stories ever' Needless to say Maeva felt his friend's second-hand embarrassment.

The plan rid was quiet and it was during Stiles long nap that she allowed herself to think about her Pack, who are roughly a 1000km away. Maeva felt her intuitive instincts settles heavily in her stomach and could not shake the rising omen that surrounded her psych. Being unable to identify the reason for such feeling Maeva tried to sleep as best as she could for the last 5 hrs of her flight.

~~~~~


	2. Welcome to Beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I didn't come here to breach your territory Hale, I have a pack in Canada why would I need yours?" Maeva counters fluently. Derek says nothing for a moment. suddenly his lips curls into a snarl.
> 
> "You smell just like him, it's faint but there." He growls deeply.
> 
> Maeva sighs and holds her hands up in a mock surrender.
> 
> "Trust me, I wish the lingering stink would disappear just as the next wolf."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the Instina Pack members!
> 
> Picture's left-right:  
> Instina Pack mark, Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Pack; Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Issac Lahey, Derek Hale, Nathan Orithyia and Liam Dunbar.

    .[](https://www.google.ca/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=0ahUKEwiO4I_GrqDSAhVG4YMKHb7pBvcQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F67694800625455538%2F&bvm=bv.147448319,d.amc&psig=AFQjCNEBcoqYWDQJoTDVlkN45WzqqPlIpw&ust=1487738092470835)[](https://www.google.ca/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=0ahUKEwjVtKuQsKDSAhUo0YMKHStVBD8QjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fhairstyleonpoint.com%2Ftop-5-curly-hairstyles-for-men%2F&bvm=bv.147448319,d.amc&psig=AFQjCNFGnFS2emSgyPTjLWUp4XQRtR_DjQ&ust=1487738436192007)[](https://www.google.ca/url?q=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.peency.com%2Fliam-dunbar-wolf-cute-5984&usg=AFQjCNF9oFFPmyzn6CjaNcX_qdFySUYAyA)

So Stiles is an idiot.

Maeva being the fair and kind alpha she is has tried to give him the benefit of the doubt, but let's face it. The boy is a hopeless cause. Not only was he not prepared for a ride back to Beacon Hills, Maeva and Stiles had to wait for 3 hrs before his dad could come pick them up.

To top it all off, Stiles seemed to have forgotten to mention that his Father Noah Stilinski was the _sheriff_ at Beacon Hills. Maeva wasn't pleased when Noah started interrogating her, subtly of course, but Stiles winced at her scathing looks every time they fell upon him. Good, the brat deserved it.

They all made it to the Stilinski residence in one piece, unfortunately for Stiles, Noah shows Maeva to the guest bedroom and she thanks him kindly. Noah stands in the doorway and Maeva has to refrain from cooing in concern.

"You're one of the shifters aren't you?" He asks softly. Maeva wraps her arms around her torso self-cautious.

"That obvious? Or.." Maeva asks nervously.

"I raised Stiles, Ms Daehler, I've become very acute to the supernatural. That and your pack mark is peeking from your raised shirt." Maeva flushed and spots her mark on the left side of her pelvic flash Stiles father. She re-adjust her to and gives Noah a wiry grin.

"I suppose you do have a point, Stiles is a unique person that's for sure. But he's an amazing person. You raised a great person, sir." Maeva says honestly.

Noah's eyes brim with pride and quickly bids Maeva a goodnight. Maeva flops on the guest bed and tries to doze in the unfamiliar environment.

Unfortunately unsuccessful, Maeva quietly exits the house via window and goes to explore Beacon Hills.

~~~~~

The town was quiet at 9 in the evening. While Maeva expected as much, she couldn't help but remember a time when a ragtag team of misfits and herself use to rule these streets. She shakes her head quickly, ridding her subconscious choice to remember. 

Maeva stands still in the middle of the street, hands tangles in her hair, heart rate higher than usual. She bites her lip hoping for the sudden wave of emotions to pass. Who knew returning home caused such pain. Maeva quips to herself. 

Continuing to the local hot spots Maeva reminiscence about the public playground, the high school, the library and finally the County Police station. Maeva hearts clenches at the familiar building. For years Maeva found herself sitting in the Sheriff's office scolding her on her teenage crimes; shoplifting, violence, vandalism. Then she remembers all the times in that same building but with  _him_ , all the petty acts they committed, all the brawls she had to stop.

Maeva enters the sturdy building long before she realised she moved from her spot across the street. Maeva observes all the plaques and photos of each member of the department. She halts at the picture of Sheriff Winchester.

The picture was of the man in his late 50's long before his hair fell off his head and before he eyes shone of knowledge far before his time. Before he was gone. Sheriff John, Winchester was a sturdy male with salt/pepper hair, thoughtful blue eyes that made any criminal rethink his lies. The man was Maeva's mentor, the only person who gave a damn during her adolescent years.

Tears well up and Maeva had to continue down the hall or else she'd break down in tears, right there in the entrance way. She steels her facial features and observes the renovated office area. She smiles at the familiar desk plaque names. Cocked her head when she recognised old classmates names on some of the desks. 

"Hi, do you need something?" Maeva jumps and turns sharply to see an African woman with scars on her throat, look at Maeva slightly startled. She flushes and rubs her arm.

"Oh, no sorry. I wanted to see the inside, I-well you could say I frequented the place when I was younger." Maeva awkwardly replies. The female's eyes flash a dark brown, a grin spreading across her lips. Maeva felt her flight sense kick in and slowly tried to back out of the room.

"You're Maeva Daehler." Maeva freezes and looks scared at the woman. The female smiles and continues.

I'm Braeden, my father was the head of interrogations unit here. He used to talk about a girl who was older than me and how many crimes she would do. The Sheriff was smitten with her, though. Not like that, jeez. My dad and I had a bet on how long it would take before Sheriff adopted the girl. Sheriff Winchester was going to the spring she was supposed to come back from her job in Canada. She never came home, Sheriff took it to heart, died that summer."

Maeva had to turn her head to the floor. Chest tightening and breath becoming laboured, Maeva felt an attack start to build.

"How did he die?" Maeva asks cautiously, hoping for a better answer than the truth.

Braeden grimaces and seemed reluctant to answer.

"Stroke, from what the doctors could figure. Sheriff Winchester couldn't speak to explain how it happened. Died the following night, only left a will stating that Maeva got his house." Maeva stares in shock, hands clutching around her mouth. Tears pool over. The two women stand in silence, only Maeva's muffled sobs disrupt the quiet.

It took a moment more before Maeva reigned in her emotions, wiping the tears from her eyes she nods curtly to Braeden.

"Thank you, for telling me. I should go." Maeva mumbles and slowly heads for the door.

"He would have been happy to see you Maeva," Braeden calls sympathetically. Maeva stops for a moment and looks over her shoulder. She gives a strained smile, eyes cast to the floor.

"I'm not so sure." With that Maeva heads back to the Stilinski home, falling into a restless sleep.

~~~~~

Maeva finds herself driving to Beacons enigmatic woods. Reaching the edge of the vast forest, her eye flash red.

_Two figures weave between trees and underbrush. A female laugh chimes in the soft silence. A males gruff laugh echoes behind her. The young teen twists quickly against a tree, gasping when a tall figure looms over her, pressing her firmly against the tree trunk._

_"God, you're beautiful." The females grey eyes sparkle with love into her counterparts pale blue. She bites her plump rose lips between white teeth. The ashen blond male groans watching the assault intently._

_"You haven't caught me yet." The woman smiles mirthfully, slipping out of the males stature and races through the trees. The man growls and chases. Enjoying the adrenaline course through his veins._

Maeva blinks back into focus. She finds herself in a familiar area. She parks her [jeep ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/7b/7b/4b/7b7b4bcbee1ab3d9daa406c47ac62ddd.jpg)at the end of a gravel driveway, leading up to a newly renovated [cottage](http://luxuryrentalcottages.com/content/property/home/property_1428960713_1.jpg). Slowly she exits the vehicle.

Low growls echo from the edge of the forest. Maeva freezes and lets out her own growls in a warning. The vibration continues and from the wood emerge three figures. Betas from the features they possessed. Maeva shoots them all an annoyed look.

"I am here to see the Hale pack's Alpha, I am _not_ here for a territory." Maeva spoke calmly, unfortunately, Hale hasn't seemed to reign in his newest recruits, because even after Maeva masks her scent and projects 'harmless' they lunge.

Maeva side steps the first body, a male with brunet curls. She blokes a hook from the tall blonde female, and barely crashes her into the third body. Another young male, tanned complexion and a deep set scowl.

Maeva sighs in annoyance.

"Did your alpha not teach you manners?" The three betas growl viciously. Maeva bares her fangs in retaliation. Scowl and blondy rush both sides of her and Maeva ducks the boy's jab but faces the females kick to the face full force. Maeva staggers back, hand gently touching her now broken nose. Her eyes flash a dark red.

Maeva fakes a lunge to curly and instead chops the back of scowls neck, effectively knocking him out. Unfortunately, blondy was able to tackle Maeva to the ground and proceeds to punch her in the face. Maeva gets her feet under the other female and throws her off. Crouching low, Maeva watches the two beta circle her, sometimes feigning a lunge or swing. Maeva growls one last warning before lunging for the boy with curls.

He yelps in surprise when Maeva uppercuts him in the jaw, following his momentum, she grabs his right are and twist it behind his back. She used both his unbalanced equilibrium and her body weight to crush the kid's nose against her jeep. With a small groan, he crumples tot eh gravel floor. Maeva turns back to the blonde female, smirking and gestures a 'come hither' with her finger.

The blonde growls and both females lunge, scraping, clawing biting and tearing each other apart. Maeva struggles to take the upper hand, she finally sees an opening on the blonde exposed neck. Before she could connect to the meat flesh, a loud howl halts both of them. The blonde instantly starts to whimper and retreats to her fallen pack mates.

Maeva stands straight and glower's her eyes at the tall broad figure standing before them. There standing before Maeva, in an 'imposing' fashion was Derek Hale, alpha of the Hale pack. His face rest in a deep scowl and Maeva has to hold a scoff at the uncanny resemblance he had to another member of the Hale family, one she knew all too well.

"Derek," Maeva states simply. Said man growls in her direction.

"You have not right to be here." He snarls out and gestures for his Betas to come to his side. Maeva actually scoffs this time.

"Yes well, when you have the Alphas mate pester you endlessly for months to come visit his home pack, it would be rude to refuse, wouldn't you agree?" Maeva growls back with a knowing tone. Derek simply glares offendedly at her.

"I suggest you leave." He states simply. [Maeva ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=216821653)rolls her eyes.

"I didn't come here to breach your territory Hale, I have a pack in Canada why would I need yours?" Maeva counters fluently. Derek says nothing for a moment. suddenly his lips curls into a snarl.

"You smell just like _him_ , it's faint but there." He growls deeply.

Maeva sighs and holds her hands up in a mock surrender.

"Trust me, I wish the lingering stink would disappear just as the next wolf." Derek made a hum of agreement. Nothing else was said between the two until a rumbling jeep pulls up next to Maeva's red one. Stiles huffs and rushes over to them, face flushed and sorry oozes from the young man's pores.

"You're not dead!" He exclaims happily to Maeva. He then turns a hard frown to Derek. Maeva refrains from smirking. _Totally mates_ She thinks.

"Are you insane! I told you I was bringing another Packs Alpha home, why the hell did you sick [Liam](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=129800202), [Erica ](https://www.polyvore.com/erica_reyes/set?id=216819978)and [Nathan ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=129785518)on her [Derek](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=217140551)!" Stiles fumes at the older man. Derek tenses and avoids eye contact. All three betas look down guiltily, apparently being scolded by the Pack mother wasn't a heart-warming experience. Maeva does snicker at that.

Suddenly four growls come from the figures in front of her.

"Knock it off all of you! You should be ashamed of yourselves, this is not how the Hale pack acts!" Stiles shouts out in frustration, All four wolves looked like whipped puppies, Derek the worst out of them all.

"It's fine [Stiles](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=217141224), I'm trespassing on their land, its instinct to protect your own," Maeva says calmly. Stiles nods wide-eyed before grumbling about inconsiderate werewolves, and possibly a dog joke. Maeva barks out a laugh.

"Well let's go inside before Scott and the others come looking for us, we all know how puppy like her can get when no ones in the house," Stiles says teasingly about his friend. Maeva smiles but quirks a brow towards the Alpha. Derek nods curtly and jogs back to his home. Stiles and her exchange a look but follow the brooding man's lead.

**Author's Note:**

> Postajemo zvijer kada smo izgubili volju za životom. Mi postati neuravnotežen kada zaboravimo naša uvjerenja. Mi smo postali zasebna kad smo zaboraviti naše suputnike. Mi smo izgubili kada je naš put obrisala. Mi smo znanje. Mi smo mudrost. Mi smo vjeru. Mi smo istina
> 
> -We become a beast when we lose the will to live. We become unbalanced when we forget our beliefs. We become separate when we forget our companions. We are lost when our path wiped. We are knowledge. We are wisdom. We are faith. We are truth
> 
> Postajemo zvijer kad gubimo volju za životom.  
> -We become a beast when we lose the will to live.
> 
> Idi na kojima su potrebne, biti istina da i drugi traže.  
> -Go where you are needed, be the truth that others seek.
> 
> Instina  
> -Truth


End file.
